Ookami-san!
by FurFurKanga
Summary: Phantom Thief AU: Highschool student Minami Kotori takes on the menace known as Kaitou-san to help her mother, Detective Minami, until it becomes something more...? (Cross-dressing Umi)
1. And so it begins

A/N: As promised, the first chapter of the voted-upon story. I apologize for the late update. Summer internship and courses took up a lot of my time. Hopefully, my schedule will be a bit better once the term starts again.

While I have some scenes in my mind, I haven't planned the whole story yet. I'll be basing most of my story on the _Magic Kaito 1412_ anime. If you like any particular episode – or even just have any ideas in general, do leave a suggestion afterwards.

Another way you can be involved in the story is through the heist items. It's interesting to look up details on real-life items, but it can also be time consuming. So if you could think up some, it would make my life much easier. Please include the name, description and maybe one or two sentences about its existence, (where it came from/how it came to be).

As for the update schedule for this story, it won't have a regular update schedule at the moment. Like I mentioned in my main story _Caged Bird_ , I'll be updating this whenever I feel like I need another month to write a chapter for it.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Prologue: And so it begins**

It began with a card.

An unsigned, inconspicuous white card that had the following message: _At midnight tonight I will take the 'Shining Star' from the Tokyo City Museum._

The jewel in question was a natural diamond which had taken up the shape five-point star and was heavily guarded as it was the museum's most valuable possession. It was deemed impossible to steal. Nevertheless, extra patrols were added in the museum that fateful night.

Then, it happened. Reports told of a man appearing out of thin air, taking the jewel and disappearing all within a blink of an eye. Police was confounded at the feat and was unable to uncover the trick.

The media ate it all up. The stolen gem and the elusive phantom thief made headlines for days. Many began to speculate as to the identity of the real-life Arsène Lupin. The topic gained traction and more and more of the populace began wishing to be able to witness the gentleman thief at work for themselves. They were not disappointed as he stole again.

And again.

And again.

Each time dazzling his audience with a new trick or impossible feat, the phantom thief - dressed in a white suit, cape and matching top hat - was able to get away with his target item even after having sent his notices.

As his success grew, so did his fans. The increasing crowd gathered at the destination on the thief's notices. Eager eyes darting around for a glimpse of the elusive thief, and as the time drew close, a chant of 'Kaitou-san! Kaitou-san! Kaitlin-san!' could be heard as the people waited in anticipation.

Kotori's childhood friend was one of those people. An avid fangirl who goes in search of the thief every time a notice is sent, Honoka leaves much to be desired when it came to her studies. While Kotori understood why sometimes things like this couldn't be helped, it did not stop their other friend from letting out exasperated sighs every time a test result comes back.

Umi, a girl with good grades and a penchant for plain clothes, took a look at one of Kaitou-san's many heists and looked away, much to the horror of Honoka, who declared the other girl as an enemy to the true and pure hearts of all fangirls alike. The pair were often arguing, particularly so after a teacher asked Umi to tutor Honoka as a result of her ever decreasing grades.

As for Kotori, if it were any other situation, she supposed she would have fallen for Kaitou-san's charm as well. She couldn't do that now, not when she could see how his actions were affecting her mother.

Detective Inspector Minami was the prime candidate to fill up the position of the soon-to-be-retired Detective Inspector Chief. That was until the appearance of the gentleman thief. Failure after failure to catch the phantom thief had her superiors doubting her abilities. Add to that the news reports exposing the police's incapability to apprehend Kaitou-san and retrieve the invaluable items, it was a wonder she had yet to break down from the pressure.

It was not to say that Detective Minami was not affected. The gradually persisting dark circle under her eyes, the late nights, missed meals... Kotori witnessed it all. They used to have meals together every night. Now, Kotori was the only one at the dinner table. She even had to sometimes remind her mother to eat the leftovers before they become cold. She barely can barely recall the last time she has a genuine conversation with her mother.

And as she pulled a jacket over the shoulders of her mother who has fallen asleep on her desk once again, Kotori decided that this could not go on any further. She had to stop him.

* * *

 _19:30 tonight, Marie Antoinette will be mine._

It took a small amount of sleuthing on Kotori's part to identify it. Marie Antoinette, named after the last Queen of France, was a timepiece designed by Abraham-Louis Breguet. Commissioned by a mysterious admirer, the timepiece was a masterpiece, as the fullest range of horological functions were incorporated in its mechanisms. The order also required that gold be used to replace other metals wherever possible. Together with the embedded sapphires to reduce friction, the pocket watch is currently one of the most expensive watches to date, valuing at $30 million.

The invaluable item and other magnificent timepieces were presently held in the Tokyo's Mori Art Museum as part of the Marie Antoinette-Inspired Timepieces exhibit, meaning that this was where the phantom thief will strike. Which was why Kotori was going to be there when it happened.

Or, at least, the building next to it. Kotori sighed. It was 19:00 now and her place at the rooftop granted her an unhindered view of the streets below. The crowd had long gathered, surrounding the museum and looking up eagerly at the night sky as they chatted among themselves. Kotori had hoped to be among them, but she was spotted by her mother the moment she arrived, and after getting an earful about how this was a school night and she should not be out late, the older woman had sent her home.

It took a great effort to convince the officer whom was tasked with accompanying her home that she would be alright going home by herself when they reached the train station. Yet, somehow she got by. So, as soon as the officer was out of sight, Kotori made her way back towards her destination.

The taupe-haired girl sighed once more as she leant against the railing. The chances of her being able to catch the thief so far away was slim. Maybe she should just listen to her mother and go home.

Kotori checked her phone. _19:23._ It was nearly the time on the notice. She might as well stay and try catch a glimpse of the thief. She scanned the chanting crowd below with her eyes, focusing on every white spot she sees among the myriad of coloured clothes, just in case it was the phantom thief hiding among them.

As the clock ticked closer to the appointed time, the crowd became silent as they waited in baited breath.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

Murmurs increased as nothing happened. It was several more minutes later that Kotori decided to call it quits. Kaitou-san not showing today, though disappointing, was to her benefit. Her mother would not be under as much pressure from her superiors. Picking up her bag from the floor, the girl gave her surroundings one last glance, making sure that she did not leave anything behind.

" _Kya!_ It's him!"

The woman who cried out below pointed upwards towards the sky. Kotori followed her gaze and gasped. Hanging from a blimp, Kaitou-san was flying at a leisurely pace. His cape fluttering behind him as he made his escape.

"He's got the watch! After him!"

Detective Minami screamed at the officers who were quickly getting into their cars to make pursuit. Kotori doubts they would succeed for how ever was a land creature to capture one in flight.

But as he flew past the building, Kotori realized something, she _herself_ didn't have that inhibition. If she just reached out over the railing, she'd be able to touch his cape. And that was exactly what she did.

Standing on pointed toes, Kotori reached over the railing. An outstretched hand reaching towards the white cape.

"Just... a little... more..."

An inch further and she would be able to touch that white cape. Kotori leaned forward, pushing her body as far as possible, watching as the distance diminish with her increased effort until the tips of her fingers finally got hold of the fluttering cape.

 _Yes!_

Her excitement was short-lived, as she soon discovered that, in her exertion, she had pushed more than half of her weight over the railing and she could do nothing as the other half followed as her whole body toppled over. As the wind rushed over her body and the ground came increasingly closer, Kotori regretted she didn't listen to her mother's words to go home. It would have been preferable to this. Closing her eyes, the taupe-haired girl begged that the pain would be short.

"Oops. Great night to fly, isn't it, Kotori-chan?"

Her eyes snapped open. The taupe-haired girl would recognize that voice anywhere. Her breath fell short as her gaze met that of her nemesis.

"How.. how do you know my name?"

"I didn't. Now I do."

Kotori really wanted wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his face. He interjected again before she could respond.

"Hold on tight."

"Wha-!"

Her protests died off as they began moving upwards, and Kotori could do nothing, but put her arms around his neck and hang on for her life as they flew upwards. He helped her over the railing first, before smoothly vaulting over himself and slipping what Kotori now recognized to be a grappling gun back into his suit pocket.

"He's making a turn here! Don't let him get away."

"Yes ma'am!"

Turning towards the direction of her mother's voice and gaped when she saw the white figure and fluttering cape in the distance.

 _But...!_

She looked back at the man standing in front of her, and then at the figure in the distance with incomprehension.

"Decoy dummy."

Kotori snapped her gaze back at the thief, who was now winking at her with a finger on his lips.

"Well, if you'd excuse me, I'll take my leave now."

 _No!_

Remembering her objective, Kotori quickly held onto his sleeve, stopping him.

"Give it back!"

The look of surprise on his face should have pleased her, but she couldn't feel it.

"Give it back. Or Okaa-san will..."

Kotori knew that her mother would've tried to spend more time with her if she could, but knowing this did not make it feel any better. It did not take away the feeling of loneliness every time she came back home. She couldn't bear it any longer. Unbidden tears came, and Kotori had to shut her eyes to will them away.

"I see. Minami Kotori. You're Detective Minami's daughter."

Fingers tipped her chin upwards, and Kotori should have felt ashamed when a tear rolled down her cheek. He swiftly wiped it off.

"Okay."

"Y-you'll stop?"

"Nope." He smiled charmingly, "I'd make for a poor thief if I do not steal."

"Then how...?" The rest of her sentence died off as he put a finger on her lips.

"We'll play a game." There was a twinkle in his eyes, as if he were amused. "Find me before I escape and I'll return the item to you."

"How do I know you'll follow through?"

"A gentleman always keeps his word." A red rose appeared in his hand as he said that. He slipped it behind Kotori's ear.

"If you'll excuse me." He turned and began making his way towards the edge of the building.

"The watch!"

"Check your skirt." He didn't stop his gait as he responded.

Kotori did just that, slipping her hand into the pocket of her skirt. The elation she had when she felt the cold, circular object in her hand was indescribable. Pulling out the object, she confirmed that it was indeed Marie Antoinette.

When she looked up again, he was against the railing, smiling at her. He brought two finger to his head in a salute.

"See you around, Kotori-chan."

"Wait! What do I call you?" At his questioning gaze, she went on to justify her request. "I can't call you Kaitou-san. With the amount of people saying it, you wouldn't know it's me."

He nodded in agreement, pausing to ponder his response.

"Ookami-san."

"Ookami-san?"

"Yep." The smirk on his face returned. "Ookami-san, Kotori-chan." Without another word, he tipped backwards over the edge. His cape turning into a hang glider in the process.

Kotori stared speechless as he flew off, laughing into the distance. Later on her way home, she would feel her cheeks heat up when she finally understood the implication behind the name.

Wolf and bird. Predator and prey.


	2. No way, Umi-chan! (Part 1)

A/N: Caged Bird will not be updated this month; it seemed more fitting to have this updated as Halloween is coming up. Happy Halloween!

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: No way, Umi-chan?! (Part 1)**

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Honoka cried, glomping Kotori. "You got to touch him!" The girl snuggled closer to Kotori. "Come on. Hug me back. Share some of him with me!"

"Honoka." Umi tugged Honoka back, hoping to give Kotori some space, but the other girl clung on tighter. "Let go. You're bothering Kotori."

"It's alright, Umi-chan." The taupe-haired girl returned her best friend's hug, patting her on the back a few times. "Just keep quiet about it Honoka-chan."

Kotori had thought her clandestine adventure would have gone unnoticed, but, in the age of technology, she should have known that was impossible. Within the hour after meeting Ookami-san, a photo of them was posted.

It spread like wildfire and reaction was divided. Some were filled with joy, as it meant they had a chance to be in Kaitou-san's arms as well. Others were furious with jealousy, calling her selfish for keeping him all to herself. Kotori did not want to meet either group in real life.

Luckily, the picture was blurry enough that it was impossible for people to identify her. Regular folks, at least. Honoka recognized her taupe-coloured hair immediately. Kotori believes her mother will too. She did not look forward to seeing her mother home tonight.

"So? What does he look like?"

Kotori titled her head in confusion. "Don't you already know? You've seen him multiple times on screen and off."

Honoka waved her off. "It's different! I only see him from far away or low quality snaps someone can get. You got to see him up close and personal!" Honoka took hold of Kotori's shoulder and shook them in excitement. "I want details! Any birthmarks? Scars? Moles?"

"H-Honoka-chan, stop! I'm dizzy." To her relief, the other girl did, but the excitement lit in her eyes continued to glow brighter. Kotori had to look away.

"Well... he..." Kotori stammered. She didn't pay attention to any of those things when speaking to Ookami-san. She was more concerned about Marie-Antoinette. The taupe-haired girl looked around, hoping something would jog her memory. Her eyes settled on her other friend.

"Umi-chan?"

The cobalt-haired girl looked up from the book she was reading - she always did that whenever Honoka began speaking about Kaitou-san.

"Kotori?" Umi prompted when she did not continue.

 _Long cobalt hair... Amber eyes..._

"Umi-chan!" Kotori exclaimed, slamming her desk with open hands. The other girl jumped in surprise. Their classmates looked at them oddly. Kotori quickly sat down before continuing in a quiet voice.

"Come over after school!"

"I have practice."

"After practice then."

"Okay..."

The answer was weak and unsure, as if Umi was wondering whether she would regret her consent.

"Back to your seat, girls! Class is starting."

A chorus of 'hai' was sounded as the students obediently returned to their seats while the teacher positioned herself in the front of the class for the morning greeting.

"Pst!" Honoka called discreetly as they sat down again. The teacher had her back turned towards them as she began the lesson. "You still haven't told me how he looked!"

"I'll do you one better." Kotori winked back at her friend. "I'll show you after school."

* * *

Class ended at the usual time. Kotori left quickly, but not before strongly reminded Umi to visit her after practice. A quick stop to the drama clubroom as well as the magic clubroom, a detour to the mall and she was back home, with her very important items laid out neatly on the bed. There was still one more, but she need not worry. It was on the way. Now, she only need wait for her willing vic- err... model.

Umi came at precisely 5 o'clock, two hours after the school bell rang, and Kotori quickly ushered her into her room and began undressing her.

"K-Kotori!" Umi slapped her hands away. "I can do it myself."

"Quickly, Umi-chan! Honoka-chan will be here within the hour!"

Umi turned away before continuing to unbutton her uniform dress shirt. Kotori did the same, knowing that the other girl would appreciate the gesture of privacy. She settled on handing over the items on the bed instead.

"Um... Kotori? Isn't this a bit too big?"

Kotori turned towards Umi. The cobalt-haired girl had put on a navy blue dress shirt and a pearl white suit trouser. The hem of the pants dragged along the floor as Umi inspected herself, but Kotori knew that the error would correct itself once the other girl slipped on some proper dress shoes. The problem came with the button-up shirt. The sleeves were too long - covering the tips of Umi's fingers - and it was baggy in all the wrong places.

"This was the smallest size I could find in such a short notice." Kotori turned around, searching her desk for her sewing kit. "But don't worry, Umi-chan, it'll be a quick fix."

Finding the kit with a triumphant cry, the taupe-haired girl quickly went to work. She folded the sleeves to an appropriate length and secured it with a pin. Tucking in the shirt, she gathered the excess material and pulled it behind Umi, pinning it together until the dress shirt look well-fitted in front. She had seen this done many times on display mannequins in fashion stores. Finally, she handed Umi a matching pearl white blazer to put on, covering her handiwork.

Umi made a noise of approval as she studied herself. "I like this. Are suits popular this season?"

"No, silly." Kotori put a hand on the other girl's shoulder in a silent gesture of 'hold still' before putting on a scarlet necktie. "You're cosplaying!"

Umi frowned. "Isn't this rather... plain?"

"Nope!" Kotori handed Umi a pair of short-cuffed white silk gloves to put on while she tied her hair into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Now, for the finishing touch."

Umi groaned as she spotted the navy white broad-bummed hat with navy blue ribbon. She collapsed on the bed, letting Kotori put the hat on easily at a fashionable angle.

"Him? Why him? You know I don't care for it at all." Umi made a motion towards her face. "Besides, aren't you missing the cape and the eyepiece?"

"I thought you didn't pay attention to our conversations."

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't remember how he looked from all the times Honoka thrusted his picture in my face."

The doorbell rang. Kotori checked her watch. Right on time. "Now I'm just missing the cape." Kotori winked at Umi as she left her room. "But I don't think she would mind." Closing the door behind her, Kotori hurried her steps as the bell rang the second time.

"Coming!"

Honoka had her finger on the bell as Kotori open the door.

"Finally!" Honoka thrusted the bag in her hand to Kotori as she invited herself in, taking off her shoes. "Is that Umi-chan's shoes?"

"She's in my room, helping me with something. Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yep! Be careful! Took me forever to get this!"

Kotori remembered the day well. They lined up for hours just for this particular limited-edition merchandise. It was an experience she did not want to relive. She peeked into the bag, carefully taking out the eyepiece she remembered from that day. A silver-rimmed monocle with a small cross dangling at the end of its chain.

"So?" Honoka prompted. "You said you'll show me? Where's the photo?"

Kotori decided to play along. "It's in my room. Make yourself comfortable while I go get it."

With the eyepiece in hand, Kotori went back up to her room. Umi had a displeased look on her face when she opened the door and Kotori had the decency to look sheepish.

"You're terrible, you know that?" Although the cobalt-haired girl complained, she continued to let Kotori secure the monocle on her face.

"I'm sorry." Kotori responded. "I'll make it up to you? Next time you come over for dinner, I'll make your favourite."

Umi sighed. "Let's get this over with. Hopefully I can get home before nine."

Kotori gave the other girl a quick hug in thanks before raising her voice. "Honoka-chan! Could you come up to my room?"

Footsteps could be heard as her childhood friend approached. The door opened. "Kotori-chan, what do you need..." The rest of the question died off as Honoka's eyes landed on the figure sitting on the bed.

Honoka screamed, propelling herself towards the bed. It was only Umi's quick reflexes that prevented her from being flattened under the other girl's weight.

"Honoka-chan!" Kotori cried out, concerned, but it was not needed, as the ginger-haired girl was back on her feet moments later, chasing after Umi.

"Carry me!"

"No way, Honoka, you're heavy."

"Come on! At least a photo! You wouldn't want Kotori-chan's hard work to go to waste."

Umi faltered and Honoka took the chance to leap at her. She landed in an awkward position on the floor as the cobalt-haired girl stepped aside the last second.

"You're supposed to catch me!"

"I never promised that! You're the one who randomly jumped at me!"

It was getting out of hand. Kotori decided stop her two friends start before they start breaking the furniture. She stepped in between them, hoping that it would break their impromptu game of cat and mouse. Turned out she had the timing wrong, because the next moment she was tripping over Umi's leg and sprawled out on top of her bed, with Umi on top of her.

The door opened after a quick knock. "Kotori-chan, I would like to speak to you about..." Her mother stopped speaking as she took in the scene before her. A tight smile appeared on her face.

Umi jumped off the bed immediately, bowing on the floor in front of the older woman. "Mi-Minami-san! It's not what it looks like!"

Honoka snickered. Kotori hid her face on the pillow in embarrassment.

 _Umi-chan! That's what they say when something actually did happen!_

"I understand." Her mother answered in a tight voice. "But perhaps it would be better to leave the door open from now onwards." The colour left Umi's face at the implication.

"Kotori-chan, if you could step out for a minute."

Kotori followed her mother out. A quick glance behind her showed Umi taking weak steps towards the bed. The energy drained out of her by her mother's simple words. Honoka was on her lap in an instant, linking an arm around the other girl's neck as she took multiple self-shots. She shut the door behind her.

"Okaa-san, you shouldn't have said that. You know Umi-chan doesn't mean any harm."

Her mother didn't respond. She had her hand on her chin, stroking thoughtfully. It was a position the other woman subconsciously adopted whenever she was deep in thought.

"Okaa-san?" Kotori prompted.

"I think Umi-chan is the phantom thief."

"Eh?!" At the quick glare from her mother, Kotori lowered her voice. "No way, Umi-chan?! She hates him!"

"It could be a ruse to throw us off." Her mother reasoned. "Besides, what do we actually know about her?"

Kotori frowned. It was true that Kotori had only known Umi for a few years. The cobalt-haired girl had transferred into her middle school during her second year. They became friends because of Honoka whose inquisitive nature and desired to befriend everyone had her approaching the transfer student and inviting her for lunch. A few conversations later, a budding friendship was born and it only continued to blossom as the days passed by.

It was a while later that Kotori learnt of Umi's family situation. As her parents worked abroad, Umi had learnt to be self-sufficient at a very early age. The taupe-haired girl had told this to her mother, who promptly told her to invite Umi over every week or so such that the cobalt-haired girl could have a proper family meal every now and then. The rest was history.

"There is an easy way to check." Her mother began. "Go out with her this Saturday."

"Okaa-san!" Kotori protested, blushing. "How is that even going to help?"

Instead of answering, the older woman took a white card out of her pocket and showed it to her. Kotori recognized it immediately.

 _On Saturday night, 9:45, I will appear before you and take Silver Cross of the Sion Treasure from your side._

"A noticed card from Ook–" Kotori doubled back immediately, realizing her mistake. "Kaitou-san?"

Her mother gave her an odd look, but dismissed the blunder soon after. The older woman continued as she pocketed back the card. "If she is with you when he appears, then we know for sure that they are separate people."

"But Okaa-san, I'm busy that day."

"Reschedule it." Her mother raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to help out, didn't you? Now you can. In fact, a junior officer sent a peculiar photo to my phone this afternoon." Her hand was already in her trouser pocket, fishing out the device.

"I'll do it!"

* * *

Kotori laid in bed with her phone in her hand.

Honoka and Umi left soon after her mother had come home, knowing that it had been quite a while since the taupe-haired girl had dinner with her mother. Umi was halfway out the door, still dressed in costume, when Kotori pulled her back in and made the other girl change. The cobalt-haired girl was already in a dazed state from her mother's words. She didn't want to add to the shock by having fangirls jump at the sight of her in costume. Honoka seemed disappointed by the fact. Kotori giggled as she recalled the events. She really should apologize to Umi tomorrow.

Dinner with mother was wonderful. The light in her mother's eyes returned now that a breakthrough in the phantom thief case had occurred. The investigation team found the priceless antique watch inside an inconspicuous cardboard box that was placed in front of the police station. The officers had cried out in joy at the find, as it would mean their first victory over the phantom thief ever since this started. To celebrate, Detective Minami had let them off early. Kotori nodded in rapt attention as her mother recounted the event, even though she had already known significant parts of the story.

Kotori's eyes landed on her closet, where she had neatly stowed away the costume, before flickering back towards her screen.

The Sion Treasure was a collection of Byzantine liturgical silverware, comprising of dishes, crosses, candlesticks and other items. This Turkish collection consists of more than 50 items, the majority of which now rested at Harvard University's Dumbarton Oaks museum. Ten or so were at the Antalya Museum in Turkey while a few more were said to be in private collection.

There is a dispute about the ownership of this collection, with the Turkish government urging the American museums to return the items as they were recorded to have been looted and smuggled out of Turkey in 1963 – decades after the nation's law much such acts illegal. In a move to improve relations between Turkey and Japan, a Japanese museum announced its intent to return the Silver Cross of Sion Treasure, after having found it among a donated private collection from a recently deceased benefactor. The official ceremony would take place on Saturday night at the Hotel Ocean.

That was the day Ookami-san would strike.

It was also the day she had to ask Umi out as per her mother's request.

Kotori clutched the avian plushie closer to her chest as she placed her phone beside her pillow. She sighed. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

 _What should I do?_


	3. No way, Umi-chan! (Part 2)

The changing weather does not agree with my constitution. I've been sick twice this month (still sick at the moment) and that really puts a damper on my ability to write. Caged Bird has to be delayed once again as such. It was fortunate I had this written in advance so that I had something to post; I nearly forgot I didn't do a November update.

Examinations next month. I will have to focus on my studies, so the next time we meet again might be next year.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: No way, Umi-chan?! (Part 2)**

 _Come over for dinner? I made manjuus._

The text from Kotori came had come just as the sun began to set. It was odd, considering what day it was, but Umi brushed it aside. It was not the first time Kotori invited her over without prior notice, and Umi was never one to miss a good manjuu or two. She could just step in for a dinner and quick chat and still make it in time for her next appointment. It's not like Kotori would stop her either, considering the taupe-haired girl as her own prior engagements.

Moments later, Umi was at the door of the Minami house. She slightly sweating, as she had jogged the entire way, but it was a good warm-up for her next event. Kotori opened the door with a smile on her face as she saw Umi.

"Come in! Come in! Dinner will be ready soon."

Kotori dashed back into the kitchen. Umi took of her shoes. She went to the washroom and splashed some water on her face to freshen up before going to the kitchen to see what the other is up to.

"Need help?"

"Nope! I'm done."

The taupe-haired girl was at the stove, pouring out equal volumes of miso soup into two bowls before placing it on their serving trays. The tray was already filled with salt-grilled mackerel, gyoza, small bowl of salad and rice respectively, and of course, Umi's favourite manjuu. It was all in all a very traditional Japanese dinner.

Umi helped the other girl carry the trays out to the dinner table and both settled in quickly for the meal after giving thanks.

"This is rare. I thought you didn't like cooking Japanese dishes."

Kotori always had a peculiar penchant for western food, given that the girl was Japanese. It had been that way ever since the girl had tasted her first cheesecake.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do. Of course." Umi nodded. "But what's the occasion?"

"No reason. I promised to make you manjuus, so I thought it would be more appropriate to have a traditional dinner."

Umi raised an eyebrow. It wasn't the first time Kotori made manjuus and that never stopped her from pairing it with a western main course. The cobalt-haired girl didn't pursue it anything further though, as she didn't want to provoke Kotori who would then withhold the dessert from Umi, which was the whole reason she came over in the first place.

"I read the news. Minami-obaa-san was able to get back the item, Marie-Antionette. Give her my congratulations. Her team's hard work and persistence has finally paid off."

"Yes, it really lifted up their spirits. They're really pumped up for tonight."

"There's a notice for tonight?"

Kotori nodded. "The target is the Silver Cross. It's part of a Turkish collection, so it's being returned to their government. The hand-off is happening tonight."

"I see." Umi paused as she lifted the soup bowl. "I'm surprised you know so much though. Honoka finally roped you into being a fan?" Umi brought the bowl to her lips, hiding a smile.

"Of course not!"

"I hope not. Minami-obaasan would feel horribly betrayed." Umi set the bowl down. "I'm done. Thank you for the meal." The cobalt-haired stood up and collected the trays.

"Ah, Umi-chan! You don't have to do this! You're the guest!"

"I insist. I do not want to impose on you too much."

"I want you to." Kotori took hold of her wrist, stilling her. "Okaa-san won't be coming home tonight. So, do me a favour and stay a little longer instead?"

Umi exhaled deeply. Sometimes Kotori doesn't realize that the things she says can be wrongly interpreted.

"Okay. We'll do it together and then I'll stay for a while longer."

Kotori beamed. "Thank you, Umi-chan."

The dishes were done within half an hour, with Kotori in charge on cleaning while Umi did the rinsing and wiping. Soon enough they were relaxing in Kotori's room.

"I need the washroom." Kotori got up.

Umi checked her watch. It was nearly time for her to leave. She will tell Kotori as soon as the other girl returns from the washroom. The sound of the door shutting with a resounding click catches her attention

Umi sprang up immediately, twisting the doorknob to test her suspicions. It wouldn't budge.

"Kotori!" Umi shouted. Her fist banged at the door for attention.

"I'm sorry!" Her footsteps getting softer as she moved away from the room.

 _What the-_

Umi quickly moved to the window, watching as the taupe-haired girl went out the front door and into the distance.

 _What on earth?_

This turn of events was unexpected, but Umi couldn't dwell on it. It doesn't take a genius to guess where the taupe-haired girl was going and if Umi herself were to make it too, she would have to leave soon.

The cobalt-haired girl was tempted to use a hairpin to pick the lock, but quickly ruled the thought out. Being the fashion-conscious girl she was, Kotori would quickly know if even if an item as insignificant as a hairpin were missing.

She looked out the window, checking her surrounding to see if there were a thing that could help her climb to the ground below. There was a drainpipe to her right, just barely out of reach. She could use it to shimmy down. The pipe was old and rusty though. She would need something to protect her hands.

The solution came almost instantly. A quick search of the wardrobe and found the pair of white gloves as part of Kotori's makeshift costume for her. It'll have to do.

Carefully she climbed down the drain pipe, jumping down the rest of the way when she was low enough. The gloves were unsalvageable, so she disposed of them, unworried. There'll be a replacement soon enough.

It was a fortunate foresight on her part that she brought her change of clothes with her, having stowed it away before she approached Kotori's front door. She quickly found the bag and changed. As a finishing touch, she covered herself with a black hooded-cloak. It would be a poor performance if the audience saw her before the show even began.

She took out her grappling hook. Now if she could just catch a ride on top of a train...

* * *

Ookami forced himself to take shallow breaths, even as his body craved for more oxygen. He barely made it to his designated position, having only a few minutes to spare. It would be a shame if all his efforts went down the drain the last minute simply because he couldn't keep his breathing in check and gave his position away.

Sitting precariously on top of the light fixtures of the Hotel Ocean's main ballroom, he had a clear view of the activities below. The Japanese and Turkish representatives were seated at the stage podium at the end of the ballroom. Journalists sat in front of them, recording this momentous occasion. A never-ending series of flashes occurring as the representatives from both countries went through their long-winded speeches.

Detective Minami was also present, standing by the stage podium, but out of the view of the dozens of flashing cameras. She had positioned two officers at each double-door.

The speech came to the end. Ookami prepared himself as the representatives came to the center of the stage. They held the Silver Cross between them, posing as the camera clicks build up in frequency.

"It's showtime!"

The lights flickered off and the room was plunged into darkness. The flashing camera lights stopped in surprise. Ookami switched to night vision and swooped in from his perch. He quickly took the Silver Cross from its glass case, switching it with a notice card, before retreating.

The lights came back on. The Turkish representative gasped.

"I-it's missing!"

"Look! A notice from Kaitou-san!" A chorus of cameras shutters commenced.

"Lock the doors! No one gets in and out without a search!"

Ookami shook his head with pity. It was going to be along night for them and, as he ducked into the vents from which he came, an unfruitful one at that.

Having previously memorized the layout of the ventilation system, he quickly found the vent leading to his escape route. He jumped into the empty hallway. Checking that the coast was clear, he held the artifact up towards the moonlight. The colourless gem on the Silver Cross shimmered brightly but...

 _Not it either, huh..._

He shook his head. It was not the time to lament. He knew the chances of finding back the family heirloom was low, even when he began the whole stunt, but he won't stop until he found it. It's what his parents would've wanted. He slipped the item back into his pocket.

Now, if he could change into his disguise and go out the employee exit, he'll be scot-free.

"Ookami-san!"

He steeled himself, then turned towards the voice with a casual grin on his face.

"Kotori-chan. You must have been a bird of prey in your previous life, being able to find me so soon."

He knows the conversation will go. The taupe-haired girl demands he returns the item as promised. He attempts to evade, but ultimately he will surrender the item. So even he was surprised when it took a left turn.

"He may have already gotten away before we secured the area. You guys continue verifying the guests' identities. The rest of you come with me to patrol the area!"

They both recognized the voice belonging to Detective Minami immediately. Ookami pursed his lips in thought. The good detective was getting smarter. He would have to step up his game if he wants to continue outplaying her. But first, to make his escape.

"Take me with you!" The taupe-haired girl latched on to him, her eyes darted warily back towards the voice. "Please!"

"I may be a thief, but even I do not steal girls from their homes."

"It's not kidnapping if I'm willing."

Ookami arched a fine eyebrow. "Detective Minami is your mother, isn't she? Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not supposed to be here!"

"Oh?" He smirked. "All the more reason not to take you away with me."

Fingers tightened around his white suit jacket. Determined eyes bore into his own.

"If I get caught, you're coming with me."

"Touché." He produced a serving cart with a flourish. "Your carriage awaits, my lady."

"How is that supposed to hide me?!"

"Have a little faith, Kotori-chan. I'm not called the phantom thief for nothing."

There was a dubious expression on the taupe-haired girl's face, but she did as told, tucking herself into serving cart. Ookami quickly took off his cape, draping it neatly over the serving cart before placing a silver-plated dome and platter on top. He discarded his white suit jacket, replacing it with a standard hotel staff uniform.

It was not a moment too soon. Just as he began to push the serving cart, Detective Minami turned into the hallway with several officers in tow.

" _Shounen!_ Have you seen a suspicious person come by?"

"No, ma'am. I only saw the guests staying in room 512, who requested room service."

"Thank you. Carry on."

The detective continued onwards with the other officers followed suit. Ookami pushed the cart into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Are we clear yet?"

"Hush, Kotori-chan. I'll tell you when we're clear. You wouldn't want expose yourself now, do you?"

When the elevator reached the ground floor, He pushed the cart towards the kitchen. The kitchen staff barely glanced him as he maneuvered the cart through the kitchen quarters. Soon he was out the employee exit and in a nondescript alleyway.

He slipped the Silver Cross into the platter and dome and changed back. After checking that everything was in place, he pulled his cape off the serving cart with a magician's flair, not jostling any of the items on top.

"Voilà. We're out." Ookami pulled the cape over his shoulders. "You were a wonderful assistant, Kotori-chan. Might I interest you in putting on a show with me again?"

Kotori got out from the cramped space in the serving cart and scowled. "This is _never_ going to happen again." She jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Never is such a strong word." He took hold of the hand and pressed his lips at the back of it. "I look forward to our next meeting, Kotori-chan."

The taupe-haired girl sputtered. Whether it was out of indignation or embarrassment, he wasn't sure, but he definitely knew which one he preferred. Without letting her retort, he left, the tension in his grappling hook propelling him towards the air and letting him fly away as he activated the hang glider function of his cape.

* * *

The trip back to the Minami house was a much more relaxing affair.

Umi changed back into her original attire, slipping her other clothes back into the cloth bag that she stowed away. The climb back to Kotori's room was also much easier with a handy gadget, which she threw out the window and into a nearby bush as soon as she got her foot in the room. Out of sight, out of mind.

As a finishing touch, Umi slipped a pair of white gloves back into the wardrobe where she found the initial pair. She straightened her shirt, made sure she was presentable before she sat down and waited.

The sound of footsteps approaching came around a quarter of an hour later. Keys jingled as the door was unlocked to reveal an out-of-breath Kotori. Umi forced a smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Kotori."

"Umi-chan, I'm sorry!" The taupe-haired girl pressed her hands together in front of her and bowed.

"Would you like to tell me why I'm locked up in your room like some sort of prisoner?"

"Okaa-san made me."

"Minami-obaa-san?"

"She thinks that you're... Kaitou-san." The sentence got softer as it progressed, but Umi was still able to hear it.

"I'm Kaitou-san?!" She groaned as something clicked in her head. "It's from that time you made me dress as him for Honoka, isn't it?"

Kotori nodded. Umi pressed her hand against her face, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan. How can I make it up to you? I'll do anything."

Truthfully, Umi wasn't that angry at all. It was inconvenient, but their plan worked out in her favour in the end. She was about ready to forgive the other girl.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"You're not allowed to have cheesecake for a month."

"Eh?!"

The cobalt-haired girl may be ready to forgive her, but that doesn't mean she wasn't going to get payback for all the times the other girl had embarrassed her. Kotori looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Shorten it, please, Umi-chan? I had to go all the way to Okaa-san to get the keys back."

"So..." Umi held up her phone. "I'm not going to find a photo of a certain taupe-haired girl and Kaitou-san taken tonight?"

Kotori slapped the phone out of her hand. "One month it is!"

* * *

There was a knock before the door opened. A skinny figure came in and hastily placed the newspaper on the desk.

"Good morning, Boss. There seems to be good news today. The police finally have a handle on the issue."

The figure at the desk took a drag of cigarette before looking at the newspaper. It had the words 'Second Victory for the Police!' in large font on the front page.

"If you had bothered to read the article, you'd know that the items are being returned to the police anonymously."

"It still a works for us, doesn't it? No more losses."

"No!" Hands slammed on the desk. The skinny figure jumped at the loud noise. "He is probably the one who returned those stolen artifacts! He's mocking us! Telling us that he can still get away with it even with the police on the case!"

The person at the desk exhaled before continuing in a much calmer voice. "Because of him, police scrutiny on us has been tighter than it has ever been. We haven't been able to do any business lately."

"Then what should we do, Boss?"

The other figure didn't reply immediately, instead standing up and turning to look at the view of the city below through the glass walls.

"Dig around. I want to know everything there is to know about that scoundrel by the end of the week. It is time to take the matter into our own hands."


	4. The Princess and the Thief (Part 1)

A/N: Hurrah, an early update! I'll be occupied starting Easter till late May so I thought it'll be better to have this put up before I forget.

I should mention that the coming two chapters are based on Episode 15 of the _Magic Kaito 1412_ anime. Likewise, the earlier two chapters are based on Episode 7 of the same anime.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Princess and the Thief (Part 1)**

"Good morning, everyone. Before we take attendance, I'll to introduce you two new students that would be joining our class."

"Transfer students, now? In the middle of the term?"

"Yes, one of them had been hospitalized until recently. Some of you may remember them. They were your classmates during your first year."

There was hush whispers the students spoke excitedly among themselves, trying to guess the identities of the new students.

"Come in, you two."

The door slid open, revealing a wheelchair-bound girl with vermillion hair and rose-coloured eyes. Behind her, an indigo-haired girl with turquoise-coloured eyes pushed the wheelchair towards the front of the room, before moving towards the blackboard and writing down their names on it.

A few students gasped as they recognized the pair.

"Hello everyone. My name is Yuuki Anju. This my friend is Toudou Erena. Please treat us kindly."

* * *

"Welcome back, Anju-chan!"

Honoka cried out enthusiastically as soon as the teacher stepped out the classroom for recess. She tackled the other girl into a hug, straddling her lap.

Their classmates laughed, clearly used the ginger-haired girl antics by now. They were more surprised she was able to wait that long before glomping their newest classmate.

Anju took it in stride, returning the girl's hug with a pat on the back. "I missed you too, Honoka-chan. I'm sorry you weren't allowed to visit. My family has always been protective of me. Like this one is."

Honoka raised her head and turned towards where Anju had gestured, only to be met with glaring turquoise eyes. She gulped, slowly climbing off Anju as if she was afraid she would provoke the other girl with quick movements.

"H-hi, Erena-chan."

Honoka had forgotten Erena was quite protective about her childhood. It's been a while since she had been on the receiving end of that glare. There was only one person who could rival that glare.

"Umi-chan! Save me!"

She ducked behind the cobalt-haired girl's back, hiding herself so the glare couldn't reach her, much to the surprise of the other girl.

"H-hey!"

Kotori giggled as Umi protested, trying to shake the other girl off her back. She should really stop Honoka before she gets herself in more trouble with Umi. The cobalt-haired girl was still a bit touchy Kaitou-san cosplay incident. Honoka certainly didn't help by spreading the photos she took around the school. A bunch of students ended up following the cobalt-haired girl around the school for days, begging that Umi dress up for them as well. It took many glares and resounding 'No!'s before they backed off, much to Umi's chagrin.

To that end, Kotori did count herself fortunate that she only had to abstain from cheesecakes for a month. If Umi had known this would happen, she would have made her abstain for a year, or even more, and Kotori definitely wouldn't have been able to survive that.

"Hello, I don't think we've met." Anju interrupted, diplomatically.

"Sonoda Umi. I transferred in the start of the second year."

"That explains it. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. Likewise."

"So, what have all of you been up to lately?"

Umi let out an audible groan, which was accompanied by a facepalm. Kotori patted the other girl's shoulder in a comforting manner. They both knew what would happen next. A question like that was an opening for only one topic.

"Have you heard of Kaitou-san?" Honoka asked, peeking over Umi's shoulder with stars in her eyes.

The ginger-haired girl gasped as she saw Anju shook her head. "Who is he?"

"He is only the most dashing, spectacular gentlemen thief ever!"

"Not sure how gentlemanly he can be if he steals." Umi deadpanned.

"Oh, hush you." Honoka retorted, before continuing. "And I think I know where he'll be striking next!"

With a finesse most could not believe she possessed, Honoka whipped out her phone, selected a video and played it within mere seconds. The four of them huddled together, squinting at the screen from Honoka's outstretched hand.

 _"Welcome to Japan, Princess Nozomi." An off-screen reporter began. "I hear you've brought prized paintings and jewels with you from Norwegia."_

 _"Yes, I look forward to showing them to you all." The princess smiled, politely. "This includes Kaitou-san, naturally."_

 _Surprised murmurs and flashing of cameras were heard at the provoking statement._

 _"Are you not worried about Kaitou-san?"_

 _"I have the utmost confidence that the Japanese police force, together with our own detectives, will be able to protect our country's prized possessions from any ill intent."_

 _Th screen cut towards Detective Minami who was conversing quietly with a tall blonde dressed in a white suit. They stopped when they noticed the cameras on them._

 _"I put the safety of our country's most prized possessions in your hands, Detective Minami, Detective Ayase."_

 _Detective Minami smiled uncomfortably at the camera, nodding her head in thanks. The other detective didn't crack a smile, instead choosing to bow in a near-militaristic fashion._

The screen cut to black as the video ended.

"You think he's going to steal something from the collection brought in by the princess?" Umi asked, dubiously.

"Not just _something._ This!" Honoka scrolled the video back a few seconds, showing a shot of the princess, her finger pointing towards the princess' neck region.

"Her necklace? Why that?"

"Because it'll make for the most daring heist!" Honoka flicked through her phone, bringing up a close-up image of the necklace with a violet gem adorned on the center. "It's said that the necklace never leaves the princess' side, making it untouchable. What better thing would there be for Kaitou-san to steal than something deemed the impossible?"

"Did your mother get a notice?" Umi asked, directing her question at the taupe-haired girl.

"I don't think so. Mother hasn't mentioned anything of the sort, but I won't be surprised if she receives one soon."

"A notice?" Erena interrupted.

"Kaitou-san always sends a notice to the police of the time, place and object he is going to steal in advance. " Kotori explained to the two returning classmates with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's his MO."

"I'm not sure how good of a thief this Kaitou-san can be if the police are already aware of what he will steal." Anju remarked.

"That's _why_ he's a gentleman thief. He tells the police what he would steal in advance. It's how he's able to outsmart his opponents despite all the obstacles that made him this popular!" Honoka swooned. "I can't wait to see what magic tricks he'll use this time."

"Magic?" Anju's voice raised in surprise.

"Yes! He's the best magician in Japan! Each heist is like it's very own unique performance-"

"Oujo-sama, please excuse me while I refresh myself."

At the nod of Anju's head, Erena left, walking stiffly to the washroom. Kotori looked after her in concern.

"Is she alright?"

"D-did I say something wrong?" Honoka cowered behind Umi again, as if expecting Erena to return and glare at her.

"No, you didn't, Honoka-chan. Relax."

"I noticed she tensed up immediately upon the word magic." Umi interjected. "Does she hate it?"

"On the contrary, Erena-chan loves magic." Anju's smile became pained. "That's why it hurts her so much to see it being used for such a malicious purpose."

* * *

"Goodbye, everyone."

"Bye bye, Anju-chan!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Honoka, Umi and Kotori waved as the white limousine took Anju and Erena away from the front gate of their school. When the car went out of sight, they began making their way home.

"I'm glad to know Anju-chan hasn't changed too much, even after the accident." Honoka began. "Erena-chan, on the other hand, she's really odd. She barely spoke with any of us. And the _Oujo-sama_ thing! Isn't she playing up the master and servant dynamic a little too much? I half-expect Erena-chan to show up in a butler uniform tomorrow morning!"

"I thought Anju was heiress of the Yuuki Corporation. More so now that both her parents have passed away. Isn't it expected to have someone by her side for protection?" Umi questioned.

"Uh-huh." Kotori agreed, "The Toudou family have been servants and protectors to the Yuuki family for generations, with the most current pair being Erena-chan and Anju-chan. Per tradition, Erena-chan would have to call Anju-chan _Oujo-sama_."

"But Erena-chan didn't do so before." Honoka said. "She would call her Anju-chan like the rest of us."

"I remember." Kotori placed a finger against her chin. "I wonder what changed between them."

"Ah, crap! It's nearly four." Honoka swore, looking at the clock on her phone. "I promised my ma I'd be back by then to help out around the shop. She'd have my hide for sure if I'm late again! See ya tomorrow!" She ran off, waving behind her.

"I'd wish she'd be that considerate about being on time she asks us to hang out." Umi muttered under her breath as they watch the girl run off, nearly tripping over her feet once or twice in her haste.

"Don't be like that, Umi-chan." Kotori soothed. "You never know, she could change and be on time the next time we decide to go out."

The unamused look on the cobalt-haired girl's face spoke volumes. Heck, even Kotori herself didn't believe in the words that came out of her mouth. Time to change the topic.

"Speaking of change..." Kotori began. "What was that today?"

"What was _what_?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Kotori teased. "You'd usually just go read a book whenever Honoka-chan begins talking about Kaitou-san, but you didn't do that today. In fact, you actually seem quite _invested_ in the conversation. Don't tell me... Honoka-chan finally brought you over to the dark side?"

"Of course not!" Umi protested loudly, offended at the _mere_ notion. "I just didn't want to be rude to Anju and Erena. There's no point in being unfriendly to them on their first day."

"So, it's okay to be rude when it's just me? Umi-chan, I'm hurt you think that." Kotori sniffled for added effect.

"N-no! Absolutely not!" Umi cried out, flustered at the sudden turn of events. "I treasure our friendship very much. Please don't cry, Kotori. I'd do anything to make it up to you."

"Really? Anything?"

"Anything."

"Then... _onegai_ , Umi-chan, my punishment?" Kotori asked, batting her eyelashes.

Umi gulped. She should have realized that this was all some sort of ploy. Nothing could get between Kotori and her love for cheesecakes. It was a wonder she didn't give in to Kotori's plea to shorten the punishment before. A part of her wants to try resisting again, but she doesn't believe her heart would be able to take that look on Kotori's face any longer. Besides, she gave the taupe-haired girl her word. It was the honorable thing to do, even if she knew she would regret it.

"Alright." Umi sighed. "You can have your cheesecake."

"Thank you, Umi-chan!" Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi in a hug and gave her quick peck on the cheek. "I'm going to get one now! I heard the new flavour is amazing!"

Umi had a dopey smile on her face as the other girl left, a hand coming up to cup the cheek that Kotori kissed, before she came to her senses. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling as she berated herself. It was not time to be acting like a lovesick fool. She still had a lot of things to prepare before she could turn in for the night.

* * *

"What do you think of him, Erena-chan?" Anju asked, as she looked out the window, the scenery before her changing quickly as the limousine drove by.

"Who do you mean, Oujo-sama?"

"Anju." She reminded the other girl, but moved on after a pause in the conversation, realizing Erena wasn't going to correct herself. She'll try again. "Kaitou-san, of course. Was there anyone else Honoka-chan gave us such an in-depth introduction of?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Oujo-sama." Erena waved a hand dismissively. "

Anju sighed. Talking to Erena lately was like talking to a brick wall: one-sided and short-lived. She didn't need another servant; God knows she already has more than enough as the heiress of the Yuuki Corporation. The vermillion-haired girl initially entertained the notion because of Erena's insistence on formalities. She knew her friend felt guilty about the accident, and needed to find a way to make up for it. So, she let her.

That wasn't to say her decision was made without ulterior motive. Being served by the one she loved has certain... benefits. It definitely put them in situations which would otherwise have been impossible for a stick-in-the-mud like Erena. Still, the time for amusement has long gone, now only in fleeting moments few and far between. Anju wanted her friend back, and she will not rest until she has succeeded.

Which brings her back to Kaitou-san, the magician thief whom Honoka so overtly adored. Perhaps there is a way for her to turn the situation to her favour.

"Isn't that right, Princess Nozomi of Norwegia?"

* * *

"Are you sure this would work, Ayase-san?" Detective Minami asked, a frown on her face as she peered over the schematics spread out over her desk. "Isn't this too simple?"

The smile the other detective gave her was relaxed and confident. "Sometimes the simplest plan is what works the best." She answered as she popped a breath mint in her mouth.

"Still, this only works if Kaitou-san _does_ come. The event is scheduled for tomorrow, but we haven't received a notice!"

"He'll come. This is too big of fish for him not to try and catch. His reputation is at stake." The blonde pulled out her phone.

Detective Minami frowned, knowing what the other girl was implying. "I'm not sure how some discussion in internet forums would affect his repu–"

"D-Detective Minami!" An officer came running up to them with a hand outstretched in front of him, holding a card, while the other was on his knee as he tried to catch his breath. "W-we got it! A notice from Kaitou-san!"

Detective Minami took the card out of the officer's shaking hands. Her face filled with astonishment as she looked at her partner.

Eri gave a self-satisfied shrug. "The last thing a performer needs is a disgruntled audience."

 _To Detective Minami and Detective Ayase,_

 _I humbly accept your invitation to see the collection from Norwegia. Please inform Princess Nozomi I highly look forward to making her acquaintance tomorrow evening, along with her most treasured necklace._

 _With kind regards,_

 _Kaitou-san_


	5. The Princess and the Thief (Part 2)

A/N: Nearly forgot to post in time for May. I knew I was forgetting something, just couldn't figure out what.

I'm travelling next month, so next chapter of _Caged Bird_ may be late.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Princess and the Thief (Part 2)**

"Going out for a smoke again, Niijima-san?" The officer watching the door asked.

"Yeah. Need a break. First, some crazy magician thief that came straight out of a book. Now, we have this upstart detective kid who thinks she can catch him, but ends up being a no-show! You'd think the world can't get any more insane." He pulled out his cigarettes. "You want one?"

"No, thank you. Kids." He added, by way of explanation. "You should consider quitting too, Niijima-san."

"Yeah, when pigs fly."

Turning around the corner into an alleyway, Niijima slipped the cigarette between his lips before pocketing the rest of his pack. Next, he fished out his lighter, which should have been in his back pocket.

"Ah, dammit. Where is that thing?"

"Here, let me help you out."

A gloved hand offered a lit lighter. Niijima brought his cigarette to the tip of the flame and puffed it a few times, making sure it was lit.

"Thanks." He said as he drew back, looking for the first time at the friendly stranger standing before him dressed in a white suit. His mind caught up with him. "Kai–!"

His mouth was muffled before he could finish the word, and before he could even consider struggling, there was a sharp pain at the back of his neck and he fell unconscious.

Ookami caught the man before he could fall to the ground, setting him against the wall. He tipped his hat at him.

"The force thanks you for your service tonight, Niijima-san."

He then began stripping the officer down with practiced ease into his undergarments. He put on the uniform, together with a latex face mask he had prepared beforehand, to complete his disguise. Before leaving, he made sure to cover the unconscious body with some rubbish bags. No need for it to be discovered by some other guy who decided he needs a smoke break. Satisfied with his work, he made his way out of the alley.

"Niijima-san. Done with your smoke already?"

"Nah." He waved a hand as passed by the officer. "Took your advice and decided to quit."

"That's great! Good luck."

"Thanks."

The infiltration was the easy part. The hard part was getting the necklace from the princess. Earlier surveillance showed that she had the entire top floor - the fifth floor - as her room and was currently resting in it. This floor was only accessible by a VIP elevator in the third floor which has several officers stationed in front of it.

Luckily, that floor was also the exhibition floor, filled with guests who came to see the showcased collection, and with the guests comes an opportunity for a distraction. He just needed to find the right one.

With his disguise still on, he patrolled through the different sections of the exhibition – divided into rooms – looking for his best options. He made sure to nod his head in greeting each time he heard someone call out 'Niijima-san'.

It was in the last room he found what he was looking for, in the form of two familiar people. He read about heiress of the Yuuki Corporation before. She got into a car accident a year ago, costing the lives of her mother as well as the Toudou girl's father and leaving her paralyzed waist down.

He supposed he should feel bad about taking advantage of her situation, but if his intel about the butler-dressed girl was correct, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. The Toudou family have been protectors to the Yuuki family for generations, and each successor was said to be required to master several combat skills in order to better fulfill their duty. The same bodyguard that oddly came out unscathed from the car accident.

Pointing his finger dramatically at the duo, he cried out at the top of his voice.

* * *

"Oujo-sama, let us head back." Erena pleaded, trailing after Anju. "We can come back another day."

Anju shook her head as she wheeled herself into another room. "Erena-chan, you _know_ my schedule. I'm fully occupied the next few days. Tonight is the only night I can see this."

"Please, we should not be here. It's dangerous. He could come any minute now." Erena checked her surroundings. Nothing out of the ordinary so far.

"Don't worry, Erena-chan. His target is the princess' necklace and she's not even on this floor. Nothing would happen here." Anju paused. "But I would agree to leave with you immediately, if you'd promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Call me the way you used to. Call me 'Anju' from now on."

Erena stilled. The warring emotions within her evident even to Anju. She gave a resigned sigh.

"I will ensure that no harm falls upon you, Oujo-sama."

Anju forced a smile of gratitude before continuing to look at the collection. She wasn't surprised. Ever since she woke up from her half-year coma, Erena had chosen her safety over their relationship each time. She didn't think this would change that, but the disappointment still stings.

"It's Kaitou-san! He's disguised as the Yuuki heiress! We found the real one knocked out in the toilet!"

Everyone began looking at them suspiciously. One by one the officers drew out their batons and closed in around them, completely encircling them. Erena tensed and got into a defensive position.

"Stay back!"

Anju rested a hand on her elbow, discouraging her from doing anything hasty.

"Officers, please. There must be a misunderstanding. Put down your weapons and let us discuss this in a cordial manner like civil people."

Her words seemed to work, because the officers hesitated, looking at one another in doubt.

"Wait... That white thing the wheelchair, isn't that Kaitou-san's _cape_?"

The officers charged at her all at once.

* * *

Ookami whistled as the Toudou girl disarmed the first officer and proceed to knock him out with her newly acquired weapon. The second she crossed swords with, interrupting his wild swing at the Yuuki heiress before tripping him onto another officer with a swift kick to the ankle.

They ended up being a better distraction than he expected. The Toudou girl was outnumbered, but by no means outmatched. Still, she would not be able to hold out forever and, unluckily for her, reinforcements were coming.

Running towards the elevator, he hollered at the officers.

"Toudou kid is Kaitou-san! We have him surrounded! Get Detective Minami there and make sure he doesn't get away!"

As expected, the stationed officers immediately ran towards the commotion and away from the elevator without a second thought. Now that there are no obstacles in his way, Ookami casually got into the lift and pressed the button for the princess' floor.

"Detective Minami, I'm fine. Nothing has changed since the last 15 minutes you checked up on me."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Hime-sama, but I'm not who you think I am."

"Kaitou-san!" Nozomi exclaimed, jumping up from the bed.

"I've received your invitation to see your necklace." Ookami began as he approached her. "It is as beautiful as the media claims, but it's beauty pales in comparison to you, Hime-sama." He kneeled, took her hand and pressed his lips against the back of it.

"My!" Nozomi placed her free hand against her cheek in embarrassment.

"Might I convince you to part with your necklace for a short while? It is a key item for my performance tonight."

"This?" Nozomi held the necklace in her hand. "But Lord Father has entrusted me to take care of it."

"I promise upon my honour to return it."

"How does the saying go again? About honour among thieves?"

"It is not my honour as a thief that I swear upon, but my honour as a magician."

"Then how about this? You perform a magic trick of my choosing and I'll lend my necklace to you. But first, let me check that there are no tricks up your sleeve."

"Certainly." Ookami held out his hands in front of him for Nozomi to inspect. "Then, what kind of magic trick would you like to see tonight?"

"The oldest trick in the book: getting out of a pair of handcuffs." Nozomi stepped back, revealing the handcuffs she had locked in place around his wrists.

"Hey, now. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were with the police."

"That's because she _is_."

The voice came from the closet, out of which stepped a blonde, holding a pistol pointed at Ookami.

"A closet pervert?" Ookami quipped.

"No!" Eri exclaimed in reflex, before regaining her composure. "Ayase Eri, Detective. Kaitou-san, you are under arrest for theft of Marie Antoinette, Silver Cross and many more."

"Hime-sama, are you ready for the performance?" With a quick sleight of hand, he had the device in his hand. "It's showtime!"

The room's lights went out, followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"An EMP device?!"

"He's escaping!" Nozomi cried out, pointing out the window out the figure floating away on a blimp.

A shot rang out and Ookami exploded in a flame of smoke and fireworks.

"Ericchi! You've gone too far!"

* * *

"No..."

Kotori stared in horror at the explosion. She couldn't believe it. While she wanted Ookami to get caught, she had never wished for his escapades to end this way. She would not wish this on anybody.

"Would this cheer Kotori-chan up?"

In front of her was the necklace Kotori recognized from the video clip Honoka showed her. That means...

"Ookami-san!" Kotori cried out as she spun around.

"Oh? So you _were_ worried about me."

"N-no! I... I was..." Kotori sighed. The more she denied it, the more evident it was anyways. "Yes."

"Ah..." Ookami responded, uncharacteristically. He had not expected such an honest response. "A-anyways, here." He deposited the necklace into Kotori's hands.

"That easily? After everything?"

"There's no point in me keeping it." He gave a half-shrug. "It's a fake after all."

"A fake?" Kotori parroted, eyeing the necklace suspiciously.

"Yep. An imitation piece. All part of the police's trap for me."

"You knew it was a trap? Then why would you even come?"

"It would've been ungentlemanly of me to ignore an invitation from a young lady. But, more importantly," He stepped closer towards Kotori, wrapping a hand around her waist. "I knew you'd be here."

"I take it back." Kotori pushed him away. "I'm definitely not worried about you at all, you... you jerk!"

"If you say so." Ookami agreed, chuckling. "To our next meeting, Kotori-chan."

Giving a two-finger salute, he left as suddenly as he came.

* * *

"Arisa, were you able to track him?"

" _Onee-chan! You could've warned me he used an EMP device! I lost a drone!_ "

"Sorry, Arisa." Eri sighed at the phone against her ear. "So? Did you get anything?"

 _"I did manage to get a single shot before the drone disconnected. Don't know how useful it'll be though. I'll send it to your e-mail?"_

"Thank you, Arisa. Goodbye."

 _"Bye bye."_

Eri disconnected the call.

"Ericchi, I'm sorry I lost the necklace."

"It's alright. We accounted for it already." Eri said as she checked her e-mail impatiently, swiping downwards repeatedly to update her inbox.

"Still, how did you know it was a decoy?"

"The timing, it's too short. The world record for getting out of handcuffs might be within a few seconds, but it was done by people who had time to physically and mentally prepare themselves. Even if Kaitou-san is skilled lockpicker, he wouldn't have been able to free himself and escape out the window in a matter of seconds." Eri explained without looking up from her phone. "Aha! Arisa's e-mail is here."

She thumbed the attachment and zoomed in the image. The photo was a bit grainy, but they were still able to make out that there were figures in the image. One of them was definitely Kaitou-san, the other...

"An accomplice?" Nozomi asked. Eri hummed in agreement.

They weren't able to get a look at the person's face; it was obscured by Kaitou-san's cape, but they were able to catch a glimpse of hair.

"Isn't that... Detective Minami?"

"Close, but not quite; she doesn't have the government-issued uniform hat on."

"Then..."

"I think I know where we can find him."

* * *

Erena awoke to the feeling of a pounding head. Her body felt sore all over. She tried recalling what happened earlier. She remembers being at the exhibition with Anju... and then...

"Anju!" She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She winced as the dull ache in the back of head became a piercing pain.

"Erena-chan!" Anju cried out, startled out of her reverie at the sound of her name. "Lie down! You shouldn't move around so much. You got hit in the head." She coaxed the girl to lie back down with her head resting of the former's lap.

"Is that why my head hurts so much?" Erena groaned. "Are you alright, Anju?"

"Yes." Anju threaded her fingers through her hair, remembering that the action used to soothe the other girl. "The doctor said you'd have to stay in bed the next few days, okay?"

"Yes, Oujo-sama..."

Anju watched as Erena snuggled in closer before falling into deep slumber again.

"... _Baka_."

* * *

"Anju-chan, those people..." Kotori began.

The girl in question sighed, glancing at the two men in black standing outside the classroom door, being eyed wearily by her classmates.

"I'm sorry. Erena-chan is indisposed these few days. My step-father insisted I have someone stand in for my protection. Don't mind them."

"There's a lot of people outside our classroom though." Umi added. "That's quite a commotion for a pair of bodyguards."

"Actually, it could be the transfer students. I heard there were two starting today." Honoka said.

"Transfer students in two consecutive weeks?"

Honoka shrugged.

"Oujo-sama, someone wishes to speak with you." An approaching bodyguard said.

Anju forced a polite smile on her face as she told him to let them in. The guard nodded at his partner through the window, who opened the classroom door. Honoka gaped at the two approaching students before curtsying lowly.

"I-it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Nozomi of Norwegia."

Nozomi giggled while Eri cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry to say there's no such place as Norwegia."

"But Norwegians?" Honoka asked, confused.

"Are from _Norway._ " Anju explained.

"Then, the whole thing..."

"It was a ruse to capture Kaitou-san." Eri said. "Speaking of which, I would like to extend my thank you to the Yuuki Corporation for providing us the venue to set up our trap."

"I'll pass it along to my step-father." Anju said with a smile. "Let me introduce my classmates to you. This is Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan and Umi-chan. Everyone, this is Eri-san and Nozomi-san."

They took turns shaking hands with one another. It was then that Umi realized the new duo may be more trouble than she thought, because though Eri's words and smile were cordial and polite, the grip of her handshake was tight and painful.


	6. Scarlet Temptation (Part 1)

A/N: I apologize for the late post. Working overtime lately; by the time I get home, I just want to fall into bed. May have to rework my posting schedule.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Scarlet Temptation (Part 1)**

There was a hop in her step as Kotori walked to school this morning. A subtle excitement was in the air as people went about their daily routine and, as expected, some of them had an extra bag with them that day.

Kotori was one of these people. She had stayed up all night the previous day to make these chocolates. She hoped her friends would like them, especially one person in particular.

Reaching the floor of her classroom, Kotori came upon an unexpected scene. A long line of students was leading directly into the room, each of them with a neatly gift-wrapped box in their hands. With several mumbled 'excuse me's, the taupe-haired girl was able to successfully duck into the classroom.

Out of curiosity, she glanced at the head of the line and did a double take when she realized it was Nozomi's desk which the line led to, with the girl in question sitting at her desk, surrounded by chocolates.

"Woah..."

"I know right?" Honoka spoke as Kotori reached her desk. The two exchanged greetings. "The line started to form as soon as Nozomi-chan reached her desk. It's like watching a love potion at work or something."

Umi groaned. "Not everything is related to magic."

"Well, do you have a better explanation?"

Honoka grinned smugly as Umi failed to come up with a response.

"Honoka-chan has a point though." Kotori interjected. "Nozomi-chan has only been with us a few days and, during that time, she's interacted mostly with Eri-chan. So, it's a surprise to find so many people coming in to give her chocolates this morning. Sometimes, there's really no better explanation than 'It's magic'."

"Ah, it's happening again."

"Eri-chan!" They greeted.

The blonde gave a distracted nod in greeting, her eyes still on Nozomi and the surrounding crowd.

"You've seen this before?"

"It happens every now and then. It might be surprising the first time, but you'll get use to it soon enough."

The trio eyed the seemingly never-ending line with apprehension. "I don't think anyone could get used to this."

"I know you're all excited for today, girls, but class is starting. So return to your classrooms and you can resume the gift-giving afterwards."

* * *

At noon, the bell rang, signalling the end of class and beginning of lunch. After saying goodbye to the teacher, the students gathered their lunch and began dividing into little groups, with some of them going to the adjacent classrooms to join their friends. Honoka, Erena and Umi moved the desks together in a corner as usual while Kotori and Anju held onto their lunch for them.

"May I join you?"

"Of course, Eri-chan." Anju smiled.

"Would Nozomi-chan be joining..." Kotori trailed off when she noticed the crowd surrounding Nozomi. She recognized some of the students from this morning. "Oh..."

"No, she won't be." There was an unreadable expression on her face when she said it. She jerked a thumb at the increasing number of gathering students. "They wouldn't leave her alone no matter what we said. In the end, Nozomi decided it was just better to give in and eat with them."

"There, all done. Let's eat!"

One by one they settled into their seats. Erena wheeled Anju into the empty space beside her seat before sitting down herself. Once settled, Honoka took no time to open her lunch bag and stuff her mouth with a generous helping of yakisoba bread.

"It's goodto haveyou back, Erena-chan!" Honoka said between bites.

"Swallow before you speak, Honoka."

The girl hastily swallowed and ended up choking. Kotori rubbed soothing circles on her back as she beat her chest with her fist as she tried to get the food down her throat. Umi sighed.

"Are you sure you should be back this soon though? I've read the reports. They did quite a number on you." Eri said.

"I'm fine. It just looks worse than it actually is. Most of the bruising is gone by now."

"That's good to hear."

Finishing her bread, Honoka sighed contently. "Lunch finally feels normal again."

"Oh? How so?"

"I don't feel someone glaring daggers into the back of my head every time Italk to Anju-chan anymore."

"Honoka isn't the only one. Everyone had been on edge with the two bodyguards outside our classroom. Nobody dared spoke during a lessons and lunch time was even quieter than usual."

"I'm really sorry you had to go through all that, Everyone." Anju said. "I bought a little something to make up for it."

"Chocolates!" Honoka cried out with glee as Anju began passing out her gifts. She laughed at her friend's excited response.

"They're custom made, with a unique design for each one of you."

Honoka took no time in opening hers as soon as she received it, revealing chocolates shaped in a top hat, and promptly devoured it.

Umi's chocolates were in the shape of a book and when Honoka saw them, she reached for some, but quickly retracted her hand when Umi slapped it.

"Umi-chan! I want to have some!"

"Eat your own!"

"But I finished!"

Honoka made an attempt to reach for the chocolates again, but Umi pushed her away. The two ended up entangled in a struggle, much to the amusement of the rest of their friends.

"Honoka-chan, I made some chocolates too. It might not be as good as Anju-chan's, but I hope you like them."

"Of course I will!" Honoka immediately freed herself from Umi, bounding over to Kotori to give her a quick hug. "You're the best, Kotori-chan!" She quickly snatched the chocolates out of her hand and dug into it.

"You're spoiling her, Kotori." Umi commented after she composed herself.

"Does that mean you don't want yours?"

"...I do." She answered, muttering thanks when she took the offered chocolate.

Kotori and Anju had also prepared chocolates for Eri and Nozomi. The blonde received both of them so that she may pass it on to Nozomi.

"Last, but not least: Erena-chan's and Anju-chan's."

"Thank you, Kotori-chan. Give me a minute; I've prepared one for you too, but I just can't seem to find it..." When the chocolates failed to show up after a few minutes of searching, Anju sighed. "I think I left it at the car. Let me go get it."

Erena was up in an instant, ready to accompany Anju when the next words stunned everyone.

"You don't have to join us, Erena-chan. You haven't finished your lunch yet. I'm sure Kotori-chan wouldn't mind accompanying me for the time being, would you?"

Between Erena's unreadable expression and Anju's strained polite façade, Kotori wasn't sure what she should've answered.

"Of course not." Kotori finally agreed, even as her voice sounded as uncertain as she felt.

Erena settled back in her seat, looking a little lost, as Kotori pushed Anju towards the lift. It didn't take them long to reach the car. As a result of Anju's situation, the school had arranged for the parking space closest to the school building be reserved for her. A few minutes of searching in the backseat later, Anju found it.

"Wonderful!" Anju exclaimed, delighted at the cool touch of the box as she handed it to Kotori. "We're fortunate the weather is still cold. The chocolate may have melted otherwise."

"Thanks!" Kotori said as she accepted the gift, tucking it under her arm as she moved to lead Anju back into their classroom.

"Wait." Anju placed a hand on Kotori's own, halting her motions. "Could we stay out here longer? I need a bit of fresh air. Inside is... suffocating."

"Are you okay?" Kotori asked, concerned.

"I will be."

"I'm here if there's anything you want to talk about."

"I know. Thank you."

* * *

"Did you have trouble finding your chocolates?" Umi asked, soon after they had separated from Honoka on their way home.

"Excuse me?"

"You two were gone for so long during lunch, only coming back in time before the afternoon classes begin."

"Nothing happened. We just wanted to spend a bit of girl time together."

"So what does that make the rest of us?" Umi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kotori laughed. "What did you all do while we're gone?"

"Eri kept on scowling at Nozomi's many admirers. Honoka wouldn't stop bickering me. I had to give her most of my chocolates to keep her down. I only had a few pieces for myself." Umi sighed.

"And Erena-chan?"

The cobalt-haired girl paused momentarily as she tried to recall her memories. "She was quiet. Really quiet. I don't think she said a word to us at all."

"That's worrying." Kotori let out a sigh. "I think Erena-chan and Anju-chan got into a fight."

"That explains the odd behaviour during lunch. Do you know why?"

The taupe-haired girl shook her head and shrugged helplessly. "Anju wouldn't say."

"I guess we'd have to wait and see."

"Yep." They arrived at the intersection. "I'm heading this way. See you tomorrow, Umi-chan!"

Kotori only made a few steps when she heard Umi call out to her.

"Kotori!"

The taupe-haired girl turned, tilting her head quizzically when the other girl didn't continue. Umi scratched the side of her neck.

"I like your chocolates more."

Her words left Kotori speechless. Her face felt flushed as she tried to work a response in her brain as the cold winter air blew around them. She didn't get very far.

"A-anyways! I'm going now. Bye Kotori."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need any help with those?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Nozomi said, even as a box threatened to spill out from the overfilled bag. She deftly snatched up the offending item and stuffed it into a safer spot in the bag. "My place is nearby. I'd be able to put this down soon enough."

"If you sure..."

"You still have a meeting with Detective Minami to go to." Nozomi reminded Eri. "Stop dilly-dallying and go!"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ericchi. See you at school tomorrow." Nozomi teased.

Eri rolled her eyes, but the slight upturn of her lips gave her away. She gave Nozomi a wave of her hand and left. The violet-haired girl watched her go, making sure she was out of sight before she went to the nearest rubbish bin and unceremoniously dumped all the chocolates into it.

She couldn't believe it. All that effort and not a single result. Eri didn't show her any interest above the usual, instead she had to contend a number of unexpected - and unwanted - admirers. Because of them, she could barely spend any time with Eri today, _the_ day of love and celebration.

As soon as she got home, Nozomi closed the windows and pulled the curtains together and, after checking the door to make doubly sure it was properly locked behind her, she took out her most prized possession. Located on the top row of her bookshelf, fourth book from the left and hidden with a fake cover was an ancient magical tome. This book had been passed down her line for generations and contained detailed information about various spells, potions and curses.

She never had a reason to use this book. Not until she had met Eri.

It had happened when Nozomi was middle school. She had always been popular, a benefit (or drawback depending on the perspective) of her magical heritage. An inexplicable force that kept other drawn to her.

Until one day, it didn't.

It was a day like any other when the homeroom teacher announced the arrival of a new transfer student. As expected, the blonde came in, stood at the front of the class, and made her introductions.

Her gaze swept across the unfamiliar faces as she made the introductions when she met Nozomi's own for brief second and _moved on_.

It had left Nozomi speechless. She had thought it a fluke, but when the blonde had neither come to talk to her during break or lunch nor peek glances at her during classes, she knew it was not the case.

Which was why when classes ended and blonde left the classroom, Nozomi did something rash. She ignored her other classmates, took her bag and ran after her.

She caught up with the blonde as she was going down the stairs and found herself inexplicably doing something she had never done before.

"My name is Toujou Nozomi. Please be my friend!"

As they say it, the rest was history.

She never understood why the blonde hadn't pushed her away, but she was grateful for it. They became fast friends and Nozomi learnt many things about Eri.

She learnt that Eri had a keen eye for details and an inquisitive mind. She learnt that the blonde wanted to be a detective when she was older. She learnt that her friend had a younger sister that she adored.

Then, one day, she had learnt that she had unequivocally fallen in love with her best friend. So, she turned to the one thing that had yet to fail her: magic.

Nozomi tried simple spells first, something to make Eri notice her. When it didn't work, she tried other ones, slowly increasing in complexity. They often resulted in troublesome yet comedic consequences, as she more often that not draw the eyes of other suitors, but, somehow throughout it all, Eri had remained immune.

Now, she had only one final spell left. Nozomi was reluctant to use it at first **,** because she lacked a certain necessary ingredient and obtaining it - without sufficient funds and proper channels - would be illegal.

But she was desperate **,** this was truly her one final chance toget Erito fall for her and if she failed...

Nozomi shook her head, dispelling the thought from her mind. She would come to terms withit _if_ it comes to pass. Right now, she had to prepare.

Fortunately for her, it seemed that Kaitou-san was coincidentally pursuing the same item Nozomi required. The police had received a notice card this morning.

The target? The 'Ruby of the Rising Sun'. The name had left the detectives in a stump for a while, until Eri had pointed out that the thief had mostly been referring to the Sunrise Ruby.

The Sunrise Ruby - named after a poem written by the 13th-Century Sufi poet called Rumi - is the world's most expensive ruby and the most expensive coloured gemstone. The 25.59-carat Burmese 'pigeon blood' Ruby is considered the rarest of all gemstones. The Swiss Gemological Institute has described it as "a unique treasure of nature" and praised its "well-proportioned cut, highly attractive colour and fine purity".

Taking the ingredient out of the watchful eye of the police force may be difficult, but taking it off the hands of a cheap parlor trick magician? That she can definitely do.

And who knows? She may actually even catch him. Eri would definitely be impressed with her then.

Go big or go home, right?


	7. Scarlet Temptation (Part 2)

A/N: Finding the chapters quite repetitively lately. Suggestions would be nice. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write.

Comments and criticisms highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Scarlet Temptation (Part 2)**

" _Anju, there's something behind your ear."_

 _She brushed slender fingers against her ear in an attempt to feel for the offending object, but felt nothing._

" _Did I get it?"_

 _Erena shook her head. "Come closer. Let me help you."_

 _Anju tilted her head towards Erena. She trembled as fingers brushed away her hair and tickled the tip of her ear._

" _Done."_

" _What was-!"_

 _Whatever else she was meaning to say was lost to her as a red rose was presented before her. Anju felt the beginnings of a blush form on her cheeks under the pleased look of her childhood friend. She took the proffered gift._

" _I thought this trick was normally done with a coin."_

" _It is..." Erena idly scratched her cheek, averting her gaze. "But I thought this would suit you better."_

 _Anju felt warmth fill her chest. Lacing their fingers together, she pressed her lips against unsuspecting cheeks._

" _Thank you."_

 _A shy mumble._

" _Your welcome."_

 _..._

" _Erena-chan, look over there!"_

 _Anju pointed at a black poster hanging on a nondescript wall at the side of the pavement._

" _It's a magic competition! You have to join it!"_

 _Erena pressed her lips together in a frown._

" _We can't. Look at the date. The opening ceremony for the new museum is on that day. You're expected to be there."_

"I _might be, but_ you _aren't."_

" _I'm expected to accompany you. My father said that..."_

 _Anju waved her off._

" _It'll be fine!"_

 _..._

 _Anju ended the call._

" _There! Mum's on the way to pick me up for the ceremony. I'll be under protection all night. Now you don't have a reason not to go."_

" _But..."_

 _Anju pressed her fingers against Erena's lips, interrupting any further protests. More than anything, she wanted to wipe the hesitant look off the other girl's face._

" _It'll be fine." She soothed. "It's just for one night."_

 _She watched worriedly as indecisiveness warred within Erena, hoping that the other girl would take the chance. Her efforts were rewarded when she next spoke._

" _...Thank you."_

" _Don't thank me. Just bring the trophy home."_

" _I will."_

 _It was in such an assured and matter-of-fact tone that Anju couldn't help but smile. She didn't doubt Erena would bring it home. After all, she's the best magician Anju has ever known._

 _A car honked nearby and the rear window rolled down to reveal Anju's father beckoning her._

" _I should get going. Good luck!"_

 _Anju felt Erena grab her wrist before she could take another step forward._

" _Wait up for me tonight? There's something I want to tell you."_

" _Can't you say it now?"_

 _Erena shook her head, gesturing to the waiting vehicle. "You'd be late."_

" _Tonight then. My room?"_

" _I'll bring the trophy."_

 _Erena gave her a winning smile. Anju laughed._

" _I'd expect nothing less."_

 _They split up then; Anju dashing towards the opened-door car where her father rested curious eyes on her._

" _What was that all about?"_

" _I'm not sure. Erena-chan said she'd tell me tonight."_

 _A melodic laughter chimed from the drivers seat._

" _She's going to ask you out." Erena's mother revealed, the amusement evident in her voice. "Poor girl has been fretting about it all week."_

 _Her father gave her a mischievous grin. "You must be really looking forward to tonight now."_

 _Anju blushed, opening her mouth to hush any further teasing from her father when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye._

" _Watch out!"_

 _She screamed as the truck crashed into their car_

 _..._

Anju woke up gasping for air. Her heart raced against her chest and her entire body drenched in sweat. She pressed her hand against her chest, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart.

It was not the first time that these dreams came to her during sleep. Ever since she had woken from her coma, she had been experiencing these nightmares time and time again. Her therapist had explained to her it was normal to have such dreams after such a traumatic event, especially since it still felt so fresh in Anju's mind.

She had been taught a number of coping mechanisms to help her overcome these difficulties and thankfully, they worked. The nightmares became less common, but every week or so, like clockwork, she would relive the events in her dreams.

A knock came from the door.

"Oujo-sama, are you alright? I heard a scream."

Anju pressed her palms against her eyes, suppressing the memories. She hadn't only lost her father that day.

"I'm fine."

"May I come in?"

"There's still a few more hours before we have to get up for school. I want to get some shut eye."

"I understand, Oujo-sama. Please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Anju laid down on her side, her back towards the door. She clenched her eyes shut, forcing herself to rest. It felt like an eternity before dawn came.

* * *

Eri walked around the room, observing as the officers carry out their various duties in fortifying the room that housed Kaitou-san's latest target - the Sunrise Ruby. She had her phone in her hand, waiting, even as she gave instructions to the different officers when she saw something amiss.

By the time she had made three full circles around the room, the blonde gave into temptation. Dialing the number she knew by heart, she tapped her foot impatiently as the call tried to connect.

" _The person you are calling cannot take your call right now, please leave a message after the beep._ "

Eri ended the call. This was really unlike Nozomi. The other girl was never late.

"Is something the matter, Ayase-san?"

"I can't seem to get a hold of Toujou-san."

"Toujou-san had called earlier. She said she was unavailable to come here tonight."

Detective Minami was called away by another colleague before Eri could ask for more details. She fingered her chin thoughtfully, muttering to herself.

"How curious."

* * *

Ookami let out a sigh of relief. His plan had gone off without a hitch. A simple in-and-out job, done within 15 minutes and gone before the cops had realized what had happened. It was quick and easy.

Surprisingly, Detective Ayase is a no-show. He half-expected the good detective to jump out of hiding at an inopportune moment to ambush him, like the previous attempt with a certain fictional princess, but now that he was away from the scene of the crime, the idea was becoming les and less likely.

A part of him laments the absence. He had been looking forward to a battle of wits against her. After the last debacle, he had prepared several contingency tactics to be put in use if his original plan was thwarted by the detective. He hadn't need to use any of them tonight.

With a push of a button, his wing glider folded neatly beneath his cape and he landed on a nondescript rooftop. He had tucked away a change of clothes here before he started the heist. All he had to do was change and he'll be on his way to take his train home like a regular citizen.

Ookami had barely moved two steps when he felt an inexplicable power thrust upon him, forcing him onto his hands and knees. He gritted his teeth as he tried to free himself no avail. Below him, the floor glowed red, revealing an intricate pattern.

 _A magic circle?!_

He looked around, searching for his attacker when his eyes settled on a young woman dressed in a navy blue witching garb, completed with a matching pointed hat on familiar violet hair.

"P-Princess..." He gasped.

Nozomi glared at him, unamused by the nickname.

"Give me the gem and I'll release you."

"I'm afraid that is impossible. You see, I had promised this jewel to a lady friend and she'd be quite displeased were..."

It was evidently the wrong answer as, with a snap of her fingers, red lightning bounced from the magic circle. Ookami cried out in pain as the electricity arched through his body.

"I won't ask again."

"Does Ayase know about this?"

"Leave her out of this!"

Nozomi's eyes flashed dangerously. Another arc of electricity ran through his body, but this time Ookami had expected it. He bit the inside of his mouth, stopping himself from crying out loud. His vision blurred.

"She doesn't know then." He smirked. "That makes sense. I don't see her approving of this at all."

He softened his features when he saw the violet-haired woman trembling.

"You don't have to this. There's always another way."

"There is no other way!" Nozomi screamed. It was as if a lid had been broken off from a jar and all the frustration that she had built began pouring out nonstop. "I use real magic. Every spell and incantation I could think of and it didn't work! You're nothing, but a con artist. What cheap trick could you do that I can't?"

"Take the gem from me and I'll show you."

"W-what?"

Nozomi was taken back by the confidence in his voice.

"Take the gem from me." He repeated. "And I'll show you the magic to her heart."

"Fine."

Nozomi stepped inside the magic circle and moved towards Ookami, the effects of the circle being nullified for the caster. She told herself she didn't believe in his words, that she was only doing this to obtain the Ruby for her spell.

"Breast pocket." Ookami added, helpfully as she stood before him.

Without further prompting, she slipped her hand in the inner breast pocket, her fingers quickly feeling the smooth cold surface of the gem. She was about to grasp it when Ookami suddenly seized her wrist and pulled, jerking her forward. Unexpecting the motion, she fell, collapsing on this floor beneath him.

"Nozomi!"

Nozomi froze at the sound the new voice, the gem forgotten.

"Detective, how kind of you to finally join us."

Eri stood just outside the circle, having run forward from her hidden spot when she saw Ookami grab at Nozomi.

"What did you do to her?! Nozomi!"

"Ericchi... please." She pleaded. "Don't look at me."

Nozomi curled into herself, body wrecked her sobs as tears fell from her eyes. Her secret was out. It was all over.

"I already knew."

Nozomi startled at the admission. It was so wholly unexpected she thought she had heard wrongly, but she knew it wasn't the case when Eri continued.

"I've known about your magic powers for a long time now. I'd always been a bit of an outsider. Cases and mysteries interested better than any person could."

Eri stepped inside the magic circle.

"But you were the exception. A mystery. So, I accepted your friendship, because I wanted to know why you were different, what made my mind go back to you when I should working on solving a case."

She moved towards Nozomi, one torturous step after another.

"I came upon the answer a few weeks later, when I saw you using your magic when you thought no one was looking. That should've been the end on it. The mystery was solved and should've been able to move on."

Even with the weight of the world forcing her down, the blonde pressed on, step after arduous step. Nozomi looked on worriedly, opening her mouth to tell the blonde to stop, but Eri cut her off.

"But I found that couldn't stop. I didn't want to, because by then, I had fallen for the _real_ you. The shy, honest girl underneath the confident visage."

Eri opened her arms in invitation and it was all Nozomi needed. She ran towards Eri, arms outstretched, threading her fingers behind Eri's neck as their bodies met, the momentum spinning them around. She didn't wait any further to do what she had always wanted to, drawing the blonde in close for a kiss.

"Like magic." Eri whispered, when they finally broke the kiss and Nozomi snickered. It was the first time she had heard the usually serious detective make a joke and it was as terrible as she had expected.

A slow clap of hands pulled them out of their personal bubble. Ookami stood with his hands clasped, a please smile on his face. The red magic circle had flared and fizzled out, having expended its magical source.

"Bravo! A spectacular performance! I couldn't have done it better myself." He bowed with a flourish. Eric barely gave him a glance.

"Go. I have something more important to do today."

"Oh?" He was about to point out her unintended innuendo, but held his tongue when he saw how enamoured they were for each other. "I'll take my leave then."

"And I expect to have the item returned by your friend before dawn."

"I simply have no idea what you mean."

He laughed as he made his escape. He still had a little bird to catch.

* * *

Erena glanced at the Yuuki heiress as she drove them to school. The girl had her eyes shut, trying to catch a bit of rest before the day starts. It was what she did every time after she had a nightmare.

Erena was worried for Anju. Before, the heiress would accept a bit of comfort from her after having woken from the nightmares, but recently she had been very distant, trying to shoulder everything on herself and Erena had no idea why.

Arriving at the school, Erena killed the ignition and got out, moving to carry the wheelchair from the trunk and set it up. Opening the passenger door, she went to help the other girl into the wheelchair when she noticed had dozed off.

Erena paused. She had a sudden impulse to just get back into driver's seat and drive back to the mansion, taking the heiress back to her room for some much needed rest. She banished the idea away as quickly as it came. Anju had said she wanted to attend classes today and as her servant, she was in no position to defy her orders.

"Oujo-sama. We've arrived."

Erena gently shook the other girl awake. Anju blinked several times before reaching up to curl her arms around Erena's neck. Mumbling an 'excuse me' under her breath, Erena slipped her hand below Anju's back and knees and picked her up.

She swallowed as the other girl tightened her hold, relishing the contact between their bodies. With the increasing distance between them, it was only fleeting moments like this that Erena could be close to Anju.

"Did I do something wrong?"

The words came in a whisper, unbidden, and Erena scolded herself for speaking in a moment of weakness.

Anju stiffened in her arms and Erena quickly deposited the girl in her wheelchair before she got any more uncomfortable. She took a second to gather herself before finally answering.

"You're carrying out your duties perfectly."

It did not escape Erena's attention that Anju hadn't actually answered her question.


End file.
